User talk:TrentFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Pokemon Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Fake Pokemon Journey Series page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) i'm back, sorry i took so long to edit, had to move into another computer! :P sandolite is a similarity to eevee! Liam will have another pokemon in episode 31 which is exceedingly rare, which will be sent out when team rocket appears again. Two evolutions will be in episode 33 Matching Pears. one of Liam's and one of Mike's! (liam is great) Sure, i already made - pokemon black & white: the series. - (Liam is great) Plus i was thinking of Negima & pokemon, that i created! that is if you've seen negima on dvd. - Liam is great i made those two myself - lig what about the negima part? I guess you haven't heard of it or read it either, have you? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDIXQX07fXc that should give you some clips http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skJEWUX-f9I but push the 2 button. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYgnrBHyD8w&feature=relmfu http://thepkmnroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Negima_%26_Pokemon this is the camp, it also involves pokemon as well as negima! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Negima!_Magister_Negi_Magi_characters that should help a lot http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ui5J6y5Pfhs Lotad evolves just like this one! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bw-SaWsBNv8&feature=relmfu many pactios i may add more episodes up to 40 later on i love it when that singstar jigglypuff appears, putting everyone to sleep, she appears in N&P, PM:FF & TFPJS Satsuki was asked by negi about pink thing Should we get active in negima & pokemon? we should focus it more, i dont want you to lose interest! =p that jigglypuf!! =p jigglypuff sure loves to sing, even in negima & pokemon! we should focus on negima, (im active in negima, PMFF & PBWTS, 33 pokeballs appear in negima - liam is great lets focus on our roleplays I'm active in role play & TPA3 Hey, trent. its me Liam! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BI8L6KOlvU funny cusses I made episode 2 in Negima & Pokemon - liam is great hi, i'm active in most camps today - liam is great i know what you're thinking why nodoka has a ralts, its because they both hide their eyes. Im active here today - liam is great hey Satsuki's acting a little weird, isn't she, trent? - liam is great my time on my 3DS is 7:48 that was one of the most weirdest catches that satsuki has ever made! - liam is great LOL, I loved Satsuki's reaction how she caught that Growlithe! but I think she'll eventually get used to growlithe though, she doesn't like it at first, but she'll eventually like it! - liam is great Kirlia will evolve a little later on - Liam is great you should put the characters in here too for what you are in negima & pokemon too Shroomish will be in a pinch then it evolves I'm back - Liam is great Satsuki has an Arcanine now